Chuva de Verão
by Hikari Matsuri
Summary: Uma chuva de verão aparentemente estragaria os planos de Temari, mas ela não contava com a visita de Shikamaru para animar seu dia.


Porque que tinha que chover logo hoje? Perguntava-se Temari, olhando pela janela perdida em seus pensamentos. Logo naquele dia, o dia em que finalmente poderia rever seu amado Shikamaru. Mas todos seus planos haviam sido arruinados por causa de uma simples chuva de verão.

- Shikamaru... Porque pelo menos não me liga? – perguntava Temari, encarando o telefone.

Nesse momento o telefone tocou, quando atendeu se sentiu imensamente feliz.

- oi minha linda. – dizia Shikamaru.

- Shika-kun!

- pensou que eu não fosse ligar né?

- pensei... – disse com um tom meio triste na voz.

- porque está triste?

- eu tinha planos tão legais pra hoje... Só que a chuva estragou tudo... – disse num tom meio choroso.

- arg... Isso é tão problemático...

- sim... Muito problemático.

- Você é problemática

- não sou!

- então abra essa maldita porta, está me fazendo pegar chuva.

- nani?

- será que é tão surda a ponto de não ouvir a campainha tocando?

- ahm? – Temari abriu a porta, viu um Shikamaru todo molhado falando ao telefone.

- então, admite que é surda?

- não – desligou o telefone – entra logo.

- que problemático... – Reclamava enquanto entrava na casa da garota, completamente molhado. – então, qual era seu plano para hoje? Queria sair para algum lugar?

- na verdade não, eu tinha bons planos para nos divertirmos aqui mesmo. – jogou uma toalha para o rapaz se secar.

- então porque achou que foram arruinados? – perguntou enquanto secava o rosto com a toalha.

- pensei que não viria por causa da chuva

- e não ia vir mesmo, só que começou a chover quando eu estava no meio do caminho.

- melhor tirar essa roupa molhada, pode acabar ficando doente.

- e acha que vou vestir o que? -.-

- err... Sei lá XD

- que problemático... – Disse Shikamaru, enquanto tirava a camisa.

A garota ficou admirando os perfeitos músculos do rapaz, estava praticamente hipnotizada apenas observando, não sabia por quanto tempo iria poder agüentar ficar ali parada, sem pelo menos tocar no chinobi que agora tinha soltado os cabelos molhados. Ele não sabia, mas provocava um efeito devastador em Temari, de um jeito que ninguém havia conseguido fazer até hoje.

- então, o que estava planejando pra hoje?

- quer mesmo saber?

- é claro.

Sem se segurar mais, Temari foi andando na direção do moreno de uma maneira bem decidida, mas sensual. Ao ficar a apenas poucos centímetros de distancia, enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz e ficou a fitá-lo nos olhos.

- vamos ficar assim a noite toda é? – Perguntou Shikamaru, vendo que a garota não fazia movimento algum.

- depende

- depende do que?

- quando pretende fazer alguma coisa?

- agora mesmo.

Viu que Temari estava entregando todo controle a ele, sem pensar duas vezes tomou os lábios da bela garota num beijo ardente. Começou a abrir o vestido que Temari estava usando enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço, arrancando gemidos da kunoichi. Passou a mão lentamente pelos ombros dela, retirando-lhe o vestido e a deixando somente de roupas intimas.

Insatisfeita, Temari começou a deslizar as mãos pelas costas de Shikamaru, passando de lá para o peitoral do rapaz e deslizando as mãos até a barriga dele, sentindo cada músculo daquele corpo perfeito. Foi deslizando as mãos até encontrar um certo volume na calça do Nara, ficou alisando o volume, fazendo Shikamaru gemer ao sentir aquele toque delicado.

Shikamaru foi tirando lentamente o sutiã de Temari enquanto ela gemia com os toques atrevidos do rapaz. Quando conseguiu tirar aquela peça do corpo da garota, ficou contemplando os seios fartos dela. Temari corou um pouco, mas logo voltou a beijá-lo com muita intensidade enquanto abria a calça dele.

Shikamaru, não agüentando mais aquele pequeno jogo, pegou a garota no colo enquanto a beijava ardentemente e a levou até o quarto, a deitou na cama e logo se deitou por cima. Enquanto beijava insaciavelmente os seios da garota, alisava as coxas da mesma, a fazendo ir a loucura. Foi descendo em direção a barriga, deixando um pequeno rastro de saliva, continuou descendo até encontrar a ultima peça de roupa da garota. Retirou aquela peça habilmente, retirando a própria calça logo em seguida.

- você não vai se arrepender depois né Temari?

- claro que não. Já somos bem crescidinhos para saber o que queremos e depois arcar com as conseqüências, certo?

- se acha que com 16 anos já somos crescidos...

- calado ¬¬

- problemática...

- eu não sou problemática!

- é sim – disse num tom divertido, diferente do que ele costumava usar.

- não sou. – fez uma carinha de choro, o que logo fez o ninja praticamente derreter.

- tá, tá. Não é. "papai estava certo, mulheres são problemática, sabem como fazer a gente mudar de opinião rapidinho"

Temari ficou encarando Shikamaru, que parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos. Tocou-lhe a face, o que fez com que ele voltasse ao normal rapidamente. A garota deu um belo sorriso ao ver que o rapaz ainda estava meio que "voando", ele era daquele jeito mesmo, mas gostava dele assim, distraído, entediado e rabugento.

Ao perceber o olhar da garota, Shikamaru voltou a "ativa", se posicionando entre as pernas de Temari para iniciar a penetração.

Quando começou, Temari sentiu uma dor aguda invadindo-lhe, lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos e Shikamaru ficou muito preocupado. Parou por um momento para perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, a garota já tinha pedido para ele continuar. Logo os gemidos de dor da jovem kunoichi tinham se transformado em gemidos de puro prazer, acompanhando os movimentos rápidos e fortes de Shikamaru.

Pouco tempo depois, ainda nesse rítimo, os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer. Shikamaru, cansado, se deitou ao lado de Temari na cama puxando o corpo da jovem para mais perto.

Logo os dois adormeceram devido ao cansaço.

Temari acorda assustada, ofegante. Olha em volta e não encontra Shikamaru. Olha pela janela, não estava mais em Konoha? Tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um sonho... Ou seria uma lembrança da sua ultima visita ao seu amado? Pelo menos o sonho era bem parecido com a ultima ida a Konoha.

Cansou de ficar ali parada sem ter Shikamaru perto dela. Não estava mais se contentando com simples sonhos. Arrumou suas coisas e partiu sem avisar a ninguém, tinha uns assuntos pendentes com um certo chinobi em Konoha... Shikamaru que a aguarde...

Depois de poucos dias de viagem, chegou em Konoha, correu até a casa de seu amado. Shikamaru ao abrir a porta se assustou, Temari estava mesmo ali?

- Temari?

- sentiu minha falta? – perguntou a garota já entrando na casa do rapaz.

- claro...

- então podemos matar a saudade agora... – Temari deu um longo beijo em Shikamaru, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi empurrando o rapaz para o sofá.

- como senti falta de você... Problemática

- idem... Problemático.

Fim...


End file.
